Fighting
by Stoked123
Summary: How a little argument can turn into something more. Sorry, I suck at summaries.


**Here is my take on how Rose and Scorpius got together. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley was a bookworm but she was still rather popular. She was in Gryffindor like the rest of her huge family. She loves Quidditch even though she couldn't play. She would get a boyfriend every now and then, but not too often. The one thing she hated was Scorpius Malfoy, and how he would always tease her.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy was even more popular than Rose. He was in Slytherin and came from a pureblood family. He was the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team and one of their best players. He was also known as a player. The one thing he loved most of all was to tease Rose Weasley.

Rose and Scorpius were at the bottom of the stairs that led to the divination tower. They were fighting like always.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Rose yelled at the boy in front of her.

"Oh, just being myself. And you?" he retorted with an easy going tone.

"Uh! You are so infuriating!"

"Wow, such a big word."

"Why would any girl ever go out with you?"

"Because, I got kick ass looks unlike some people."

"You see this is why you had to go out with a girl who can't make a proper sentence last week, and a girl who doesn't know her right from her left this week."

"Oh now, do I detect a pang of jealousy?" He gave his signature smirk.

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"You wish Weasley," Malfoy said starting to shout a little now.

"Says the boy who can't date a girl who still has a brain cells."

"Excuse me but I do date girls who have brains."

"Yeah right. I asked your current girlfriend what the assignment for history of magic was and she looked at me like I had grown a third head, not a second, a third. Can she even speak English?"

"She speaks English as well as every other girl I date."

Oh, so she doesn't."

"Ok Weasley if that's how you want to play, I heard you had a crush on that kid from Hufflepuff. You know the one that sits beside me in potions. He can't even add two and two."

"Who told you I like him."

"I have my sources."

"Are those the same sources that gave you the idea that I had a crush on you?"

"No, I stop using them as soon as they gave me that idea. I mean, you liking me is like a hippogriff liking a sea monster. It's so wrong and weird in so many ways."

"That's because I actually have brains."

"Really, you think the only people I would date are ones that have no intelligence. The only reason I date them is because they are the hot ones that are good kissers."

"So, because I'm smart and can actually understand you when you talk, means that I'm ugly and am a bad kisser."

"Now now did I say that?"

"It was implied by what you did say."

"I was just making a generalization, and as you should know a generalization means that it is implied for the general population but does not include everyone. And they say you're the smart one." He smirked again

Rose was getting really angry now. He was the one that dated the idiots and he had the right to call her dumb. Her Weasley genes kicked in and her face started to turn as red as her hair. "You have no right to call me stupid when you're the one who doesn't even know how to keep a girlfriend for more than a week. Next time you even think about calling me stupid I swear I'll."

"You'll what Weasley," he said, not smiling, looking her dead in the eyes. "Can't think of anything? So much for that." He let out a huff that almost sounded like a laugh except for the fact that he still did not wear a smile.

"I'll hex you into next week!" she shouted.

"You don't have the balls!" he said also shouting.

"Of course I don't because I'm a…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence because before she could he crashed his lips into hers. She just stood there shocked, eyes the size of saucers.

After a moment he backed off.

"First I broke up with my girlfriend yesterday. Second now you can't say I don't go for smart girls."

With that he walked away. Rose just stood there. Her limbs felt like jelly.

The next day was interesting for everyone. (When I say everyone I mean everyone). The entire Great Hall was quiet and all eyes were on the Gryffindor and the Slytherin that were sitting side by side holding hands and laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. R&amp;R. XD<strong>


End file.
